plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxine Moreaux
Maxine Moreaux is a student in U.A. Class 1-B. She is the daughter of former pro/teacher Vivienne and pro hero Silver Shadow. Appearance Maxine naturally has strikingly pale skin and jet black hair that she keeps side-parted. She is of average height and very thin, and keeps her nails filed to points with stark red paint. Her narrow eyes contribute to a near-perpetual scowl. Unnaturally, she keeps her aesthetic deep, dramatic, and dark. Her eyes are surrounded with thick makeup and mascara, her lips painted in kind, with a silver septum ring and two 'snakebite' rings (They're often out when on school grounds). Her eyebrows are pierced with studs. In her hero outfit, she wears a tight black corset, sweatpants, and a billowing waist cloak. She sports shoulder, elbow, and kneepads, reminiscent of her father's hero outfit. She also has knee-high combat boots with heavy soles, made especially to make her kicks more impactful, to benefit her Savate-based method of fighting. Personality Maxine is the opposite of 'approachable'. She keeps herself small, dresses in dark colors, and glares. Often. To engage in conversation with Max is a 50/50 shot of being hesitantly responded to, or completely ignored. The girl speaks in a refined, yet slightly punky voice, dropping expletives in for punchy effect. Despite her tough outer shell, she is a caring human being. She just doesn't let herself show any weakness. She keeps her circle of friends small, but close. Synopsis First-Year Sports Fesitval Arc Maxine abstained from the festival, calling it 'stupid', remarking that she didn't feel the need to assault her fellow students in order to be successful. She later expressed regret at this, seeing the connections and popularity her peers earned by participating. First-Year Exams Arc Maxine went alongside her classmate Tesu Nakano against Ballad. Despite the latter's efforts, Maxine and Tesu were able to defeat him and pass the exams. Quirk and Abilities [[Mirror Doors|'Mirror Doors']]: Allows Maxine to summon mirrors that she can freely pass through like doors. Only she can pass through, unless she’s making direct contact with a person/object. She can pass from Mirror to Mirror, or she can bring objects inside and store them. She can only have 3 open at one time; opening a fourth closes the first, and when all three are closed/broken, any people or objects inside are suddenly forced out. She can also preserve momentum between them. Named Techniques * Flying Dropkick: Maxine sprints toward her target from a distance, opening a mirror beneath her and falling into it. She then opens one to the left of her target, coming out in a flying dropkick. Before she connects, she opens a second in her path and disappears into it. Summoning one on the target's right, she comes out in a disorienting strike to the kidneys, hitting the side with immense force. Savate: Taught by her mother throughout her life, Maxine has experience in the French fighting style of Savate. She is fast and agile, and capable of using her quirk to utilize her style even more effectively. Personal Stats Category:UA Students